


BUTTER WOULDN'T MELT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wouldn't exactly call Lilith a bitch, but - well, yeah, yeah, I would. The challenge word was temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BUTTER WOULDN'T MELT

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

The little girl stamped her foot. "Don't want to play with Meg, want to play with Dean!'

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but Dean isn't here right now. How about Ruby, would you like to play with Ruby?"

"Want to play with Dean!"

"I know you do, but he's upstairs right now. What about Alastair?"

"No! Why did Dean leave? Why doesn't he want to play with me?"

Because you're a nasty little girl with the devil's own temper, that's why. "I don't know, sweetie."

Lilith scowled. "I want to play with Dean. He's the bestest, mostest fun. Go find him! Now!"


End file.
